


Dusting Off His Heart

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Knotting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Tree, Christmas fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Smut, holiday party, vibrating cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: The Paladin's are home for the holidays for the first time in years. Shiro throws a party for them to come together and celebrate. While decorating the tree the Paladin's find something Shiro had forgotten about, and he starts to reminisce on the way his life was, and the way things are now.
Relationships: Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dusting Off His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Christmas fic, but I'm just posting it now ><  
> Sorry I've been so slow. This one is a little angsty but also on the lighter side.  
> Enjoy

Lance was excited about this Christmas party. Shiro had decided to throw something to celebrate their first holiday back on Earth. None of them have ever been to his place. Before Voltron, they had been a teacher and students. But after fighting together for years they were on the same footing. Still, getting to see inside of a teacher's home felt like a privilege.

Hunk was also excited. He was bringing his special Holiday Trifle as dessert. Shiro sent out a message asking everyone to bring a dish unless they wanted to try his cooking. After that bake-off, they had a while back, when Shiro burnt his cookies but also somehow made them soggy, no one was willing to go through that again.

“What are you bringing?” Hunk asked.

“My famous Prime Rib Roast,” Lance declared over the phone. “It just needs another hour. I’m bringing roasted potatoes too.”

“Can’t wait. Did Pidge say what she was bringing?”

“Her mom is bringing some sort of a salad and cookies for dessert.”

“I heard some of the Blades of Marmora might becoming.”

“Shiro extended the invitation I’m not sure if they accepted it. I know Allura and Coran said they would definitely be there.”

“Cool,” Hunk said. “I just got a text from Keith.”

“Me too,” Lance eyed his phone suspiciously. “This is pretty long for someone who’s so quiet.”

“Are you reading this?”

Lance started reading the text out loud, “Hey, I just wanted to let everyone know to be kind when seeing Shiro. He’s trying to get back to himself, and for him, the line between genders is a lot thinner than what most people think. He might be wearing something that we would consider to be feminine. Don’t say anything about it if you don’t have anything nice to say.” Lance tsked, “It’s followed up by a fist, knife, and ambulance emoji.”

“So what, is he gonna be like in drag or something?” Hunk asked.

“Can’t be,” Lance shook his head. “The teachers gossip too much for us to not have heard about something like that.” He shot off a text to Keith asking for clarification. Pidge had also sent a slew of question marks.

“It means exactly what I said,” Keith sent back. “No jokes, no weird questions, no funny looks. Let him be.”

“That sounds like Shiro definitely has a stage name,” Lance agreed with Hunk as he sent back a simple emoji to let Keith know they’d be on their best behavior.

“Are you thinking there’s gonna be a wig or-?”

“I don’t know,” Lance said. “But now I’m really curious about what this party is going to be like.”

~.~.~.~.~

“You’re early,” Shiro noted as he opened the door. “Come on in.”

The house was festive, to say the least. There was a winter wonderland theme, with just enough red and green to make it Christmas. But that wasn’t the first thing Lance noticed. Shiro’s outfit fit Keith’s description of what it would be, and then some. His red sweater was mid-thigh in length and the cut of the top was just off the shoulders. The ends of the sweater were trimmed in white faux fur. Instead of pants, he had on a simple pair of black leggings, and on his feet were elf shoes, and… did they have a kitten heel?

“Thanks for having us,” Hunk said as they put their food down in the kitchen.

“No problem. I figured we could all use some downtime, and I know Pidge has been complaining that she hasn’t seen anyone in a while.”

“It is weird not bumping into each other every day anymore,” Lance admitted. Even though they didn’t all get along, there was some comfort in being in close quarters.”

Shiro’s hair had grown since they last saw him. It was shoulder-length, and he’s dyed the white part a light tint of purple that shimmered in the light.

“Did you not decorate your tree yet?” Hunk asked as he stepped out into the living room.

“It’s a white tree with gold tinsel. It doesn’t need much more for decorating.”

“There are no lights,” Lance pointed out. “It can’t be done without lights.”

Shiro was going to respond, but the doorbell ran again. One by one everyone started to file in. Keith brought brussels sprouts. When everyone made a face, he rolled his eyes and explained they were diced thin and sautéed in bacon.

“You look wonderful,” Colleen embraced Shiro in greeting. “I love the snowflake earrings.”

“Thank you and thank you for coming.” Shiro led them into the main room. He had snacks out, and piano music playing low in the background.

“What are you guys doing?” Pidge asked when she saw Lance and Hunk.

“Decorating the tree that Shiro didn’t think needed to be decorated,” Lance explained.

“There are more decorations in the hall closet,” Shiro told them. He wasn’t sure why they were determined to do this.

“Which is where?” Hunk asked.

“I’ll get it,” Keith quickly located the bin with ease. Lance could only guess that he’d been here before. It wasn’t that surprising. Shiro and Keith were clearly closer than the rest of them. He’d been a little suspicious of that relationship once he found out Keith had been nineteen when they first formed Voltron. It had been years since then but neither of them had mentioned if there had been any development.

“If it was in the closet then why is the bin so dusty?” Lance asked as he flipped off the top.

“I had to drag it down from the attic,” Shiro told them. “And it’s been up there for almost four years now.”

“Do these lights still even work?”

“Plug them in and find out.”

Some of the Blades of Marmora popped in around the same time Allura and Coran showed up. Kolivan and Antok brought some sort of meat wrapped in leaves and cooked in a sauce. No one could pronounce it right, but it smelled delicious despite its bright blue coloring.

“We also attempted to make a Yule Log,” Antok presented a rather large roll of a decorated cake.

“We’ve been watching a lot of cooking videos online,” Kolivan told him. “We figure we give it a try.”

“It looks good. It kind of sucks we have to wait until dessert to cut into it.” Shiro lamented.

“When is dinner?” Allura asked. She and Coran brought a veggie melody made from the vegetable Altean garden they started growing.

“Not too far off. We’re still waiting for Thace and Ulaz to show up. They should be here soon.”

“How long have they been working on that plant?” Antok asked as he took a seat. “They are all engrossed in it.” Which was true. Even Keith had joined in on helping untangle lights. Pidge was organizing ornaments.

“Since they got here,” Shiro tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “They’re enjoying themselves. Who am I to stop their fun?”

The doorbell rang not too long afterward. Thace and Ulaz showed up one after the other.

“I brought booze,” Thace held up two bottles of wine as he entered the party. He got a good look at the setup and said, “This looks cozy.”

“Wow,” Ulaz gasped. But he wasn’t looking at the room. He was looking at Shiro, “You’re stunning.”

“Thank you,” Shiro’s cheeks colored, but he smiled all the same. “Come on in.”

“I brought what we call kurd. It’s a bread-based hash that can be made with vegetables or meat. I went the vegetable route.”

“It smells amazing.”

In the end, they decided to bring plates out to the living room, instead of eating in the dining room.

“What is this holiday about?” Thace asked as he poured everyone a drink.

“Do you want the theological version or the societal version?” Samuel asked. “Both are equally fascinating. More so, it’s fascinating how we went from one version to the other.”

“Let’s hear both.”

“Well you see, it all started-”

“Remember when we couldn’t wait to be at the adult table,” Hunk mused from their spot by the tree. They were still knee-deep in decorations but had stopped to eat.

“Yeah,” Pidge mused. “It always seemed so interesting, but I got stuck there for Thanksgiving. It’s mostly talking about politics and family gossip.”

“I never worried about that,” Keith shrugged. “It was always just me and my dad. Then it was me, and Shiro.”

“So, you never had to worry about the right-wing side of the family?” Lance arched an eyebrow.

“Nope. I think the closest thing I’ve done, was all those political dinners we had to do.”

“Lucky.” Lance snorted. He was still rummaging through the box. Shiro had, maybe twenty ornaments in total.

“Shiro’s a bit of a minimalist when it comes to decorating,” Keith told them. “Him going this far is him being festive.”

“Huh?” Pidge cocked her head to the side upon learning this new information.

“I know. I think I’ve only ever seen him go all out on Christmas once, and that was just because it was my first time spending the holiday with him.”

“Guys look what I found,” Hunk pulled out some sort of small jewelry box. It had been at the bottom of the bin and covered in a thick coat of dust. He had to use a napkin to wipe it off before he could open it. The others hovered around to see what it was.

“Wow,” Pidge gushed when they saw the gold ring. In the center was an emerald, flanked by two smaller diamonds. They took it out of the box and found there was an inscription inside.

“I’ll love you until the world stops turning,” Lance read out loud.

Shiro’s head snapped up when he heard the phrase spoken.

“I forgot I even had that,” Shiro stood up and plucked the ring from their hands.

“A ring? Coran was amused. “How do you lose such jewelry in seasonal supplies.”

“It’s an engagement ring,” Shiro explained. “It’s a tradition in our culture to give someone you plan to spend the rest of your life with a ring as a sign of commitment. I was going to use it to propose to Adam before we broke up. I hid it with the Christmas stuff so he wouldn’t find it before I was ready to ask him.”

“You never got to ask him?” Allura frowned. “That’s sad.”

“No,” Shiro placed the ring on the mantle. “We were together for a while, but I don’t think it would have worked out. We didn’t want the same things out of life. We were fighting constantly before he broke it off.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Samuel said. “Everyone always thought you two were going to make it.”

Shiro shrugged and was ready to change subjects. He had more than enough time to get over the breakup. Between the space mission and the war, his failed romance was a distant memory.

“I never liked him,” Keith said. “And he never liked me either.”

Which had been another point of contention. Shiro had wanted, desperately, to adopt Keith. They had bonded during his time at the Garrison, and he knew what it was like to spend childhood in foster care. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to go from a loving home to an indifferent stranger. But Adam wasn’t as keen on the idea. He, like most of the Garrison personnel, assumed Keith was a bad seed. Shiro thought that after spending time with Keith, Adam would change his mind, but that never happened.

“I have been wondering what went down between you guys,” Matt admitted. “He didn’t even come to see you off before Kerberos, and I know you guys were at least good friends before you started dating.”

“I kind of want to hear this story,” Thace settled in.

Shiro sighed before he started to explain, “He didn’t want me on the Kerberos mission. That’s what one of our last fights had been about. He told me if I went he wouldn’t be here when I got back. He kept saying he was worried because of my condition, and that I was gambling with my life, but it’s not like I’m careless. I know my limits. I had my medicine, and space travel never accelerated my illness. He knew better than anyone how much I wanted to go. I was already getting so much red tape from the Garrison, if Sam hadn’t spoken up for me, they were going to take me off the flight. Kerberos was going to be my last one. I knew that. I wasn’t going to miss my last chance to explore the unknown.”

“You broke up for an expedition?” Allura sounded appalled.

“It wasn’t just that,” Shiro swirled his drink. “He had this way of using my illness to keep me in place. I wasn’t any worse than I was the last time I flew, so why ground me? I wanted kids and he would bring up that I wouldn’t be around much longer and end the discussion. It felt like he wanted to keep me in a tower and away from everything I loved. I’m not sure how to explain it, but it was suffocating.”

“He tried to control you,” Ulaz’s ears flattened.

“More or less. He made a big fuss about always knowing where I was at all times. And for a while, it felt like it was easier to not go anywhere. Then I realized, that’s what he wanted. I don’t think it really set in until I started taking Keith places. He always made it sound like I was doing something wrong, and that was when we started fighting more.”

“But you were gonna propose to him?” Lance was confused.

“We had our good days and our bad days, but we’d been together for so long and I did still love him at the time. I don’t think the breaking point was until Keith told me that Adam had been confrontational with him.” Shiro’s voice was even as he spoke. “It’s better we’re apart.”

“That’s so sad,” Allura frowned. “Did you guys ever reconcile.”

“No, but guys, it’s been years since we broke up. I’m over it, and I moved on.” Shiro said. Keith didn’t miss the brief glance he sent Ulaz’s way.

But Keith was still touched that Shiro had stood up for him. He still remembers when he found out that Adam had given Shiro the ultimatum. It was when Keith first slipped up and said how he never liked the guy. Shiro didn’t ignore him. He asked Keith to further explain what he meant, and Keith started to tell him what his interactions with Adam were like. He’d never seen Shiro look so angry.

He only heard the tail end of that last fight, but he had never heard Shiro yell like that before. He was angry that Adam would go out of his way to make Keith feel unwelcome. Shiro had taken notice that Keith hadn’t been around as often, but he wasn’t sure why. Finding out that Adam was to blame after being so against taking Keith in, helped Shiro make up his mind.

Besides, like Shiro kept saying, it had been years since they were last together. After a year of captivity and almost three years in space, he’d had more than enough time to work out his feelings. He and Adam were already broken up, and Shiro had a universe to save. Keith wasn’t sure what Shiro’s healing process looked like, but he did notice the change that happened in him when Ulaz was around.

No one had ever gotten the full story of how the two met or how Shiro escaped. But even with amnesia, Shiro trusted Ulaz blindly. At first, everyone was wary but once Ulaz proved his loyalty they kind of understood. Still, Ulaz and Shiro had, what Keith considered to be, an odd relationship. In the beginning, they could be found hanging out in the lounge, but there were times that if someone walked through, they would immediately stop talking. 

In a need for privacy, Shiro and Ulaz located the observation deck. The other paladins hardly used it. The few times Keith had gone there to find Shiro when he needed him, the Black Paladin had been comfortable on Ulaz, nose to nose, curled up together. There were times when they were just talking, but there was always an intimate element to it. Their knees would be touching, or Shiro had his legs thrown over Ulaz’s thighs. There were times when they were leaning into each other and Ulaz held Shiro close.

Eventually, they started to meet in Shiro’s room with the door closed.

Keith never asked about what was happening between them, because it was obvious. He’d seen them kiss one time before a, particularly dangerous mission. Shiro had moved on, and he was happy. That was all Keith wanted for him, and so far, Ulaz seemed like a nice guy. He never made him feel like a nuisance.

“Enough about me,” Shiro said cutting off the conversation.

“But it’s kind of important,” Pidge was going to say more, but Shiro cut her off as well.

“Keep it up and I’m gonna put the Christmas Carol Sing-Along CD in.”

“I’ve actually never heard any of your traditional songs for this holiday,” Kolivan said.

“What,” Lance was in disbelief. “Have you been living under a rock this last month.”

“No, we have living quarters in an apartment complex,” Antok told them.

“He doesn’t mean a literal rock,” Colleen chuckled. “It’s an idiom. He’s asking how it is possible to not hear Christmas songs considering the holiday season. They play music in the store and on the radio.” 

“I’m putting the CD in,” Shiro got up to swap out the music. It wasn’t long until carols started to fill the house. “Anyone ready for dessert?”

“I’d thought you’d never ask,” Pidge grinned. Everyone else agreed.

“Do you need help with the plates?” Ulaz asked.

“I could use the extra hands,” Shiro admitted.

Dessert was served promptly. Shiro used small plates to put out single servings of each dessert. That way everyone had a chance to taste each one. Drinks were freshened and the conversation picked back up. Matt was retelling the tale of one of his more daring rescue missions.

Shiro could tell he was leaving out details, probably to spare his mother. But the story was intriguing all the same. Matt always had a knack for theatrics. He was acting out each situation as he went. He added a comical aspect until he got to the heroic ending. Naturally, Lance had to follow it up with a story of his own. Those two were similar like that.

Shiro settled in against Ulaz idly eating his dessert. It was nice to have moments like these, moments where everything was peaceful, and they were all able to relax and have a good time. The last few years had been nothing but a struggle. Trying to get the team to get along, and coordinate battle plans had been stressful. At times the idea of winning the war felt like a dream.

But now, it felt like it was worth it to be back home. And if it hadn’t been for what happened he wouldn’t have met the Blades of Marmora, who have proven to be not just allies but good friends as well. Allura had become a quirky additive to the group and Coran was like an odd uncle.

And he couldn’t forget Ulaz. The galra shifted to put his arm around Shiro, and rest his hand on his waist. This would be their first holiday together as an official couple. They did a lot of flirting when they were back on the ship, but now that things had settled, they were looking towards the future and what it would hold for them.

All the same, by the end of the party he was glad to have some time to himself. Well, himself and Ulaz. He’d noted that Ulaz had driven here himself and was in no hurry to leave. Shiro couldn’t say he was against the idea of Ulaz staying the night. There had been a lot going on since they got to earth, and they hadn’t seen each other much.

His apartment had been rented out to someone else by the time they got back to Earth. His landlady apologized. She explained that once he’d been declared dead, she’d cleared his stuff out. A moving crew boxed everything up and put it in a storage unit since he didn’t have any family to claim it. It’s part of the reason he was surprised the ring had still been where he had hidden it. A lot of his stuff had been pawed through, and some things were missing. He assumed the ring would have been taken.

But he was glad they had found it. It reminded him of what he had before and made him grateful for what he had now.

“Mind if I get a little comfortable?” Shiro asked as he kicked off his shoes.

“It’s your place,” Ulaz reminded him as he put the last of the left-over food away. Most everyone had taken a plate with them but chosen to leave what was left with Shiro. Not that he was complaining. His lack of culinary skills made it difficult to keep up a healthy diet. A home-cooked meal was always more than welcome.

Ulaz poured two more cups of the wine Thace brought, and Shiro changed the music out to something more romantic. He shimmied out of his leggings as he took his seat next to Ulaz. He put his legs over Ulaz’s and smiled at him.

“It was a lovely evening,” Ulaz passed him a glass.

“I’m glad you made it,” Shiro took a sip.

“I wouldn’t skip out on an opportunity like this. It’s always nice to get together once in a while. I think everyone had a good time.”

“Excited for your first Christmas?”

“A little,” Ulaz admitted. “But only if I get to spend it with you.”

“Such a romantic,” Shiro put his glass down. He brought their noses together in a galra kiss. Ulaz was the one to bridge the gap with his mouth. He’d come to enjoy the human form of kissing and liked to find any excuse to make out. Needless to say, he’d been disappointed when Shiro hadn’t hung any mistletoe. So now he took the time to ravish Shiro’s mouth pulling moans from him as he laid him back on the couch.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting on this most of the night.

Ulaz’s hand slid under the fringes of Shiro’s sweater, cupping his buttocks before moving towards the inner thighs. Shiro’s legs opened for him, inviting him to touch as he pleased. Who was Ulaz to not accept his invitation? He went to rub Shiro teasingly over his underwear but stopped.

“Were you not wearing underwear the whole time, or did you slip it off earlier?” Ulaz broke away from the kiss to ask.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Shiro wrapped his legs around Ulaz’s waist. “The better question is, why are you wearing so much.” His hands tugged at Ulaz’s clothes. “Come on. I want to see you.”

Ulaz wasted no time stripping out of his shirt and undoing his pants. The moment his cock was free, Shiro started to stroke it. He was always memorized by the weight and feel of it in his hands. The texture was a bit rougher than his own, but the slick Ulaz naturally secreted made it easy to fondle.

“You’re already so hard,” Shiro noted. “Have you been horny since you got here.”

Ulaz’s answer was a kiss. His hand joined Shiro’s as he jerked him. Once his fingers were covered in his own slick he pressed two inside of Shiro. The smaller man stilled as he waited for Ulaz to do something. The galra started to purr as he gently and rhythmically started to move his fingers. He knew exactly how to touch to make Shiro’s back arch. He sought out his prostate caressing it with every pass.

Shiro gripped Ulaz’s shoulders tightly and watched as he started to finger fuck him. It felt good to have something inside of him. He thinks the last time he and Ulaz had sex might have been back on the ship. He wanted to take him time to enjoy this, but he also just wanted Ulaz to hurry up and fuck him.

Ulaz added a third finger as he turned his attention to Shiro’s nipples. His free hand twisted and teased one while he sucked on the other. He knew how much pressure to apply with his teeth to get Shiro to arch into his mouth. A series of soft moans fell from his lips. He moved further up to kiss at his neck.

“Feels good doesn’t it,” Ulaz groaned. Shiro never stopped stroking him and he was starting to worry his knot may start to form before he even got inside him. But he kept up his prep work. “You want me inside you?”

Shiro moaned and nodded as he said, “I’m ready. You can go inside.”

“Not yet,” Ulaz kissed his lips. He added a fourth finger for good measure. Shiro whined. “You’re still so tight.”

“Don’t you want me tight? Tight and hot around your hard cock.” Shiro tightened his hand around Ulaz’s cock as he stroked him to get his point across.

Ulaz’s fur stood on edge. He was never prepared for Shiro’s dirty talk. Shiro knew this and used it as a weapon when he needed to. Ulaz finally caved and he pulled Shiro closer by his hips and lined the tip of his cock up. He rubbed Shiro’s entrance slowly letting his slick coat him as he slowly pressed in. Just the tip in and he was sure this might need to be a quicky. But he wanted to hold on, make it good for Shiro.

“Not like this,” Shiro moved off the couch. “Sit up.” He instructed and Ulaz did so. He hiked his sweater back up to get it out of the way as he straddled Ulaz. He grasped his cock to hold it steady as he descended upon it. He let out a soft moan when he was finally seated on Ulaz’s lap. He lifted his legs up on the couch on either side of Ulaz and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

“You’re so deep,” Shiro gasped. He rocked his hips so he could get used to the position.

Ulaz grabbed Shiro’s hips. He’d been patient all night, but he couldn’t wait anymore. He started thrusting, taking Shiro pleasantly by surprise if his sounds of pleasure were any indication. It was music to his ears.

“Ulaz,” Shiro gasped when the knot started to form. It was pushing in and out and spreading him wider as they went. Ulaz was all growls and purrs as he fucked Shiro with gusto. Gravity was working with them, keeping Ulaz deep in Shiro whenever he thrust back in and helping the knot inside when it was getting too wide to fit.

“Ngh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,” Shiro cried in Ulaz’s ears as he gripped him closer. Dull nails digging into Ulaz’s back. Not that Ulaz was much better. He had such a tight hold on Shiro’s hips his claws were threatening to come out. Not that Shiro would mind. Ulaz’s claws skimming against his skin made his toes curl. Ulaz shifted his grip to Shiro’s ass.

“Ya gonna knot me?” Shiro moaned. “Please, ah, ngh, I need it, ah, please. Ulaz, ah, ah, I want your knot,” He was crying out. Ulaz was pounding into him and hitting his prostate with every thrust. His knot pushing and pulling out of his hot pink hole. He was close. He was right on the edge and he thinks Ulaz is too.

Then it happened. Ulaz knotted him. Normally he would get off from Ulaz ejaculating inside him, but today was different. Ulaz’s cock started to vibrate inside him. It was pressed right up against his prostate and had Shiro shouting in pleasure and confusion.

“Ulaz, oh God!” His whole body tensed and Ulaz’s face went slack in ecstasy. His eyes closed when Shiro’s rolled in the back of his head. His cock was forever vibrating inside his tight ass, stimulating every part of him in places he didn’t even know he wanted to be touched. It was almost too much, but he didn’t want it to stop.

They came at the same time, calling the others names as they raptured in each other’s arms. Ulaz kissed at Shiro’s neck as he filled him. He didn’t even mind the way cum splattered on his stomach as Shiro rode out his orgasm. Ulaz’s cock slowly stopped vibrating leaving Shiro limp in Ulaz’s arms.

“You, you never told me you could do that.” Shiro gasped.

“It doesn’t happen too often,” Ulaz kissed at Shiro’s neck. He knew it helped to fan the flames as the embers between them cooled. “I’ve been so desperate to get my hands on you. I wanted you to feel my desire.”

“I felt it alright,” Shiro chuckled. Ulaz twitched inside him again. “But if touch starving does this to you, I might make you wait more often.”

“Don’t do that.” Ulaz rubbed their noses together. “I know you had to unpack and resettle, but I honestly need you around. I miss the time we used to spend together.”

“Are you asking to move in?”

“Not in so many words. Colleen mentioned that she and Sam still have date nights. Days when they have one on one time with each other, no matter what. I like the idea of guaranteeing I will see you during the week. I know we both keep busy schedules but-”

“We can have a date night. If you promise, you’ll turn your dick into a vibrator again.”

“It does that in moments of deep passion. It assures that you and your partner finish at the same time and share in your orgasm, bonding you closer emotionally.”

“Are you saying this is the first time you were passionate about me?” Shiro rocked on Ulaz’s knot teasingly.

“No, but it is the first time we’ve been together without the worry of prying eyes or thin walls. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you so clearly.”

It was true. There were a few times they had a night to themselves on the ship. When they were wrapped in each other it was all soft sighs and bitten back moans. They never had the option to completely let go.

“You want to go again?” Shiro clenched and rocked against him. Ulaz’s knot was just starting to soften and he could feel all the cum starting to flow out. “I may or may not have a festive lingerie set.”

“Are you offering me an early Christmas present?”

“Trust me, this isn’t your Christmas present. I have something a lot sexier planned for that day. But I can give you a preview.”

Ulaz’s ears perked up. He didn’t want to let go of Shiro just yet, but there was no way he was going to turn down this offer. Shiro got up with a little assistance, cum dripping down his leg. He stopped to spread himself to give Ulaz a good look.

“Meet me upstairs?”

“Yes.” He’d be crazy not to.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!  
> I'm still working on Caged Within so no worries there. I'm hoping to post the next part before summer.  
> Drop a comment ^^  
> Edit: February 20, 2020  
> I have nsfw art for this story [here](https://pocketoffandom.wixsite.com/fanart/post/untitled-92)


End file.
